I, Lucius
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Bari Sax Player. Hermione ne voulait qu'un dîner entre amis, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à y voir arriver Lucius Malfoy.


Note de Bari Sax Player: J'ai déjà posté cet OS sous mon premier pseudo, 'Tbird1965'.

.

Note d'Aësälys : Bon. Cadeau pour Amélie. Y t'arrives plein de truc donc, hop, cadeau. Et hauts les cœurs ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Père ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rentres si tôt. »

Le visage d'Hermione blanchit aux mots de Draco. Elle avait déjà accepté de venir dîner au Manoir Malfoy après que Ginny lui ait assuré que Malfoy senior serait sorti pour affaires. A présent, elle jetait un regard furieux à son amie rousse qui lui sourit, l'air navrée.

« Ma réunion s'est terminée plus tôt que prévu » répondit Lucius Malfoy, s'avançant vers la table du salon de jardin. « Bonsoir, Miss Granger. » Il inclina la tête à l'intention d'Hermione et lui sourit chaleureusement. « Je pensais que M. Potter et Miss Lovegood se joindraient également à vous.

-C'était le cas, mais comme Harry travaille tôt demain, ils sont donc repartis. Tu viens de les manquer. Viens, installe-toi avec nous » proposa Draco, désignant un des sièges vides.

« Avec plaisir, laissez-moi m'éclipser un instant à l'intérieur auparavant.

-Amène une autre bouteille de vin au retour » lui lança Draco dans son dos.

« Tu avais dit qu'il ne serait pas là » siffla Hermione, en colère, quand la porte de la véranda fut refermée. Dire qu'elle passait une si bonne soirée. Ils avaient dîné à l'extérieur, devant cette belle piscine, la douce soirée d'été étant parfaite pour un dîner en plein air, et à présent son estomac se resserrait à la vue du très beau ex-Mangemort.

Est-ce que ce n'était pas suffisamment désagréable qu'elle le croise en permanence au Ministère ? Les réunions et conférences la laissait essoufflée et hébétée. 'Je ne suis pas attirée par lui' se dit-elle fermement.

« Il n'était pas censé être là » soupira Ginny, sa main traçant des cercles sur son ventre particulièrement enflé. « Il a changé, Hermione. Il n'est plus celui qu'il était, je te le promets. Donne-lui une chance. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais la referma alors que le grand blond ressortait.

« Comment va mon petit fils ce soir, Ginevra ? » demanda-t-il, tirant une chaise et s'installant, ses robes de velours noir caressant le sol sur son chemin. Hermione retint un grognement alors que la vague de son eau de Cologne flottait vers elle. 'Salaud' pensa-t-elle. 'Pourquoi faut-il que cet homme infernal sente aussi bon ?'

« Il s'agite comme une tornade » grommela Ginny. « Je suis sûre qu'il va finir par me briser les côtes avant même d'avoir eu une chance de sortir.

-Non sens. Il vous fait juste comprendre qu'il est un petit garçon en pleine santé » répondit Lucius, se versant un verre de vin. « Miss Granger ? » Il lui désigna la bouteille et son verre vide. « Plus de vin ?

-Oui. Merci » acquiesça-t-elle, tendue, sa voix lui semblant étrange et essoufflée. Elle maudit intérieurement la nuée de papillons qui s'agitaient dans son ventre quand il lui sourit. 'Je ne suis pas attirée par lui' se répéta-t-elle à nouveau.

« Et comment se passent les choses au Bureau de Liaison avec les Moldus, ces temps-ci ? » demanda Lucius en se tournant pour lui faire face. « Est-ce que les bourses scolaires pour l'année à venir ont été réparties ?

-C'est fait » répondit Hermione entre ses dents serrées, refusant de mentionner ou même de penser à la généreuse donation qu'il avait faite à la Fondation pour la Scolarité des Nés-Moldus. « Quatre enfants nés moldus commenceront Poudlard ce semestre avec une bourse complète.

-Voilà de bonnes nouvelles » sourit-il, satisfait, prenant une gorgée de son verre tout en regardant Hermione fulminer, ses joues joliment rougies, ses yeux bruns éclatant d'une colère et d'une frustration contenues. 'Merlin, elle est sexy' pensa-t-il, une sensation délicieuse s'installant dans le creux de son ventre.

« Est-ce que ça va, mon amour ? » demanda Draco à Ginny lorsqu'elle grogna doucement, commençant à frotter son dos.

« Oui. Je suis juste crevée. Je suis impatiente qu'il naisse. Putain, être enceinte, ça craint. » Se tournant vers son amie, elle fronça tristement les sourcils. « Je suis désolée, Hermione, mais Draco et moi allons devoir nous excuser. Je suis totalement épuisée.

-Oh. » Hermione reposa son verre plein de vin sur la table et remua pour se lever. « Dans ce cas, j'y vais.

-Ne sois pas bête » répondit Ginny, alors que Draco l'aidait à se relever. « Tu as un verre plein. Reste et profites-en. Lucius te tiendra compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce serait avec honneur. » Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Je ne supporte pas de voir un bon vin être gâché, et nous en avons ici une pleine bouteille. Restez et profitez-en avec moi, Miss Granger. »

Hermione se laissa lourdement retomber dans son siège et fixa agressivement son verre plein, son visage n'affichant aucune expression. Elle regarda Draco et Ginny disparaître dans la demeure, la laissant en compagnie d'un homme connu et reconnu pour sa haine des moldus.

« Eh bien, Miss Granger. Il semblerait que nous sommes seuls » lui sourit Lucius, prenant une petite gorgée de vin. Ses yeux glissèrent sur son visage, puis plus bas, admirant sa simple robe d'été, les fines bretelles laissant ses épaules tentatrices nues.

« Oui, visiblement. » Elle soupira longuement. « Et appelez-moi Hermione, s'il vous plaît. A chaque fois que vous dites 'Miss Granger', ça me ramène à ce jour funeste chez Fleury et Bott. »

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

« Et vous devez être… Miss Granger. Oui, Draco m'a parlé de vous » prononça Hermione en une pantomime exagérée de son débit aristocratique.

« Ah, oui » soupira-t-il. « Certainement pas un de mes instants les plus fins. » Les yeux baissés sur son verre de vin, il laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire. « La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter la peur de la chose elle-même. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de choc en entendant la voix de fausset haut perchée s'échapper de l'ancien Mangemort stoïque.

« Je n'ai pas du tout cette voix ! » s'exclama-t-elle,luttant pour retenir un sourire. Il la regarda, un sourcil arqué. « Ok. » Elle rit légèrement. « J'étais vraiment une petite bûcheuse précoce, n'est-ce pas? » Les deux anciens ennemis rirent librement.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? » demanda Lucius, essuyant ses yeux et tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Vous riez » répondit-elle, le regardant, curieuse.

« Et ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste tellement humain, de rire. Je n'arrive pas à vous imaginer faire des choses aussi mondainement communes que des activités humaines, comme rire, manger, ou aller aux toilettes. » Sa voix s'effondra, et, embarrassée, elle prit une gorge de vin.

« Vous ne me croyez pas humain ?

-Non » dit-elle, secouant légèrement la tête. « J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez un froid et calculateur androïde, un robot à forme humaine.

-Vraiment ? » Lucius laissa échapper un autre éclat de rire. « Comme dans le 'I, Robot' d'Isaac Asimov ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de choc.

« Eh bien, oui. Comment connaissez-vous Isaac Asimov ?

-Il m'arrive occasionnellement de lire. Même de la littérature moldue » sourit-il, un éclat taquin illuminant ses yeux gris. « Et je mange, et la raison pour laquelle je me suis éclipsé à l'intérieur tout à l'heure c'est que je devais vider ma vessie, comme un fichu cheval de course.Je vous assure que je suis entièrement humain. »

Hermione le fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Non. Je ne vous crois pas. Regardez-vous. C'est une chaude soirée d'été, nous sommes installés près d'une magnifique piscine et vous êtes dans une putain de robe sorcière intégrale. Je pense qu'elles sont attachées de manière permanentes à votre corps, comme un robot. Levez-vous, je vais vérifier le panneau d'accès dans votre dos.

-Je vous promets que mes robes s'enlèvent. Comment pourrais-je me doucher, sans cela ? Ou pensez-vous que je dors aussi avec ?

-Et maintenant, vous essayez aussi de me faire croire que vous vous douchez et vous lavez aussi? » Elle roula des yeux en une incrédulité moqueuse.

Lucius eut un rire de fond de gorge, un sourire sexy se traçant sur ses lèvres.

« Les deux, en fait. Nu.

-Et dans des draps de soie, sans aucun doute » compléta tout bas Hermione, tentant désespérément de bannir l'image d'un Lucius Malfoy nu de son esprit.

« Ne tombez pas dans le tape-à-l'œil. » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est du fin coton égyptien. Il n'y a rien de mieux que la sensation du coton contre ma peau nue. Et… » Il lui afficha son sourire le plus canaille. « … Je suis également connu pour avoir une très humaine petite branlette lorsque je suis sous la douche. »

Hermione rougit intégralement et tendit la main vers son verre.

« Que faites-vous ? » haleta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Lucius Malfoy faire sauter ses étincelantes chaussures de cuir noir du bout des pieds.

« J'ai décidé que vous aviez raison. » Se penchant, il retira ses chaussettes noires et les enfonça soigneusement dans ses chaussures.

'Et merde. » Hermione rougit. 'Même ses pieds sont sexy.'

« J'ai raison ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Oui » répondit-il, se redressant et écartant ses lourdes robes de ses épaules. « Il est ridicule d'être assis ici entièrement recouvert par cette magnifique soirée d'été. »

Les yeux d'Hermione suivirent le déboutonnage du gilet noir brodé.

« Vous avez donc décidé d'ôter vos robes?

-J'ai décidé que c'était une soirée parfaite pour nager. » Il lui jeta un clin d'œil en laissant tomber son gilet. « Voudriez-vous me rejoindre ? » Ses doigts commencèrent à défaire lentement les boutons de sa chemise de lin fin.

« Vous rejoindre ? Pour nager ? » Ses yeux s'assombrirent à chaque centimètre de torse nu apparaissant.

« Oui » rit-il, relevant chaque bras pour défaire doucement ses boutons de manchette. « A moins que vous ne craigniez l'électrocution, lorsque l'eau atteindra mes circuits.

-Vous allez nager nu ? Ici? Maintenant? » La voix d'Hermione s'élevait de plus en plus haut alors qu'il laissait tomber sa chemise blanche, révélant son torse parfait, ses muscles pectoraux couverts de juste ce qu'il fallait de poils, un ventre fait pour les baisers, une merveilleuse traînée de poils disparaissant sous la ligne noire de son pantalon. De longs doigts élégants défirent une ceinture semblant hors de prix. Oh, Merlin, Hermione força ses yeux à s'éloigner quand il abaissa la fermeture éclair.

« Comment pourrais-je prouver que je suis un homme, et pas un robot, sans cela? »

Avec ses yeux à présent fermement fermés, Hermione entendit un petit bruit de métal contre métal quand il laissa tomber son pantalon contre son siège, son rire profond, puis une grande éclaboussure d'eau. Elle ouvrit les yeux à temps pour le voir remonter à la surface, rabattant ses longs cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules.

« Venez, Hermione » proposa-t-il, lui tendant la main. « L'eau est divine.

-Est-ce que vous y êtes totalement nu ?

-Comme au jour de ma naissance. » Il nagea gracieusement jusqu'à l'autre côté de la piscine pour se caler élégamment contre le mur. « Venez, rejoignez-moi. »

Elle était joliment nerveuse, assise de l'autre côté. Son membre en trembla douloureusement, malgré la fraîcheur de l'eau.

« Vous ne m'appréciez même pas. Pourquoi voudriez-vous nager avec moi ?

-Vous êtes connue pour être la sorcière la plus intelligente de votre génération, mais il vous arrive d'être parfaitement idiote. Cela fait deux fois en un soir que vous me sortez des informations fausses. Vous commencez par dire que je suis un robot, puis vous dites que je ne vous apprécie pas.

-Vous… M'appréciez ? » Ses yeux se plissèrent suspicieusement.

« Oui, beaucoup, en réalité » grogna-t-il, sa main filant au sud pour caresser légèrement son sexe engorgé. « Vous êtes futée, intelligente, courageuse, belle, sexy. Que pourrais-je ne pas apprécier ?

-Vous avez oublié 'Sang-de-Bourbe', M. Malfoy.

-C'est le passé, Miss Granger, excusez-moi, Hermione. Laissons-le pour ce qu'il est, voulez-vous. Vivons l'instant présent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec votre main, là?

-Ne viens-je pas de mentionner mon attrait tout particulier pour les branlettes sous la douche? » grogna-t-il, refermant la main sur la tête de son membre. « Venez. Rejoignez-moi. L'eau est sublime. »

Son entrecuisse se réchauffa alors qu'elle regardait sa main se déplacer lentement, aller et venir sous l'eau. Se redressant, elle tenta d'avoir une meilleure vue, mais les vaguelettes à la surface cachaient le paysage. 'Chiotte.'

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez gaucher. »

Il explosa de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière. « Rejoignez-moi, Hermione, et je vous montrerai l'étendue de mon talent ambidextre.

-Vous voulez que je me déshabille et que je vous rejoigne dans la piscine ? Nue ?

-Oui » gronda-t-il. « S'il vous plaît. Vous me décevez, je pensais que vous étiez courageuse.

-Je le suis » souffla-t-elle en se levant lentement.

« Dans ce cas, rejoignez-moi.

-Très bien. Retournez-vous.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Vous m'avez entendu » rit-il. « Non. Je veux vous regarder vous déshabiller. Poule mouillée. » Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il émettait les caquètements caractéristiques des poules en réponse à son hésitation.

« Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée » répondit-elle, ses doigts caressant l'ourlet de sa robe. « Je suis juste un peu…

-Timide ? » offra-t-il, serviable. « Ne le soyez pas. Demandez-moi à qui je pense quand je me caresse le membre sous la douche » gémit-il, ramenant sa main au bas de son sexe avant de la remonter à nouveau.

« A qui pensez-vous ?

-Entièrement. Posez-moi la question toute entière.

-A qui pensez-vous quand vous vous caressez le membre sous la douche ? » Son visage se colora sous le délicat éclat de la lune.

« A vous » souffla-t-il doucement, ses yeux gris fixés sur elle. « S'il vous plaît. Nagez avec moi. Laissez-moi vous montrer quel genre d'homme je suis réellement. »

Hermione ferma les yeux sous son regard intense alors qu'elle saisissait le bas de sa robe pour la tirer par-dessus sa tête. Ce soir-là, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, elle se tenait donc là, tremblante, ne portant plus que son slip bleu pâle.

« Comme une déesse. » Sa voix s'éleva de la piscine, caressant sa peau nue. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle abaissa son sous-vêtement et le jeta de côté. Les yeux toujours clos, elle se glissa gracieusement dans la piscine.

Le cœur de Lucius se resserra douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il la regardait fendre la surface de l'eau. Des mois d'attente et de fantasmes à propos de cette sorcière fantastique s'étaient accumulés, et il se sentait tendu et nerveux comme un lycéen.

« Et maintenant, quoi ? » expira-t-elle, le fixant depuis l'autre côté de la piscine.

« Je ne sais pas » expira-t-il en réponse, la voix rauque de désir. « Peut-être devriez-vous juger vous-même. Suis-je un homme, ou un robot ? »

Rougissante, Hermione traversa la largeur en nageant, effaçant la distance en deux longs mouvements. Elle se releva devant lui, leurs regards se rencontrèrent, l'ambre croisant l'acier. « Tournez vous » dit-elle doucement.

Il s'exécuta et plaça ses mains sur le rebord de la piscine, sa prise se resserrant fermement. Les larges muscles de son dos se tendirent et tremblèrent alors qu'elle faisait courir ses mains sur ses épaules et au bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Pas de panneau d'accès par ici » murmura-t-elle, laissant glisser ses mains plus bas pour saisir son cul à pleines paumes. Remontant ses mains, elle saisit doucement sa taille, et il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il lécha sa lèvre alors qu'elle laissait ses mains glisser contre sa nuque pour s'arrêter sur son torse. « Votre cœur bas » murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne faisant pas assez confiance à sa voix pour parler. Le regardant toujours attentivement, elle passa ses mains sur son ventre, s'interrompant avant de continuer sa descente.

« Vous êtes plus que certainement un homme, M. Malfoy » conclut-elle, un sourire timide se traçant sur ses lèvres.

« Lucius » gronda-t-il. « Vous devriez m'appeler Lucius.

-Je devrais ? »

Il acquiesça à nouveau et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Vous avez mon sexe entre vos mains » gémit-il tout bas alors que ses doigts jouaient doucement avec la tête de son sexe.

« Ok, Lucius » rit-elle, faisant glisser sa main au bas de sa longueur pour le serrer fermement. « Et maintenant, quoi ?

-Maintenant, je veux vous embrasser.

-Attrapez-moi d'abord » rit-elle, se tournant et plongeant dans l'eau. Il gémit tristement à la perte de sa main merveilleuse. Ouvrant ses yeux, il vit l'ombre de son corps bouger sous la surface. Grondant, il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea à son tour, ouvrant les yeux et la cherchant de tous côtés. Poussant sur ses pieds il s'élança pour la saisir, mais sa main se referma sur l'eau. Haletant, il se redressa et essuya l'eau de ses yeux. Cherchant à nouveau, il sursauta quand une petite main se referma sur sa cheville. Plongeant à nouveau, ses doigts glissèrent contre le côté de la jambe de la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'éloignait à nouveau.

« Vous n'êtes pas assez rapide » rit-elle alors qu'il se redressait, repoussant ses cheveux mouillés hors de son visage. Souriant d'un air taquin, il lui fit signe de venir, contrant sa propre demande. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comiquement et elle replongea sous l'eau. Lucius resta debout sans bouger, la regardant se déplacer sous l'eau. Quand sa silhouette fut près de lui, il fondit sur elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Riant, il la tira hors de l'eau.

« Je l'ai eue » grommela-t-il, alors qu'elle se retournait, et enroulait ses jambes autour de sa taille, et ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« Et maintenant, quoi ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce et essoufflée.

« Ceci. » Il se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un tendre baiser. Se reculant, il regarda attentivement son visage. Le silence s'étira alors qu'ils se regardaient, leurs respirations transformées en halètements laborieux.

« Vous me faites peur » dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

« Je sais » répondit-il dans le même ton, de la même voix à peine audible. Se penchant à nouveau, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et attendit, espérant. Il gémit légèrement quand sa langue s'avança dans sa bouche pour rencontrer doucement la sienne. Toujours presque immobile, il laissa sa langue explorer sa bouche. Il y répondit délicatement, la laissant décider du niveau d'intensité. Alors que sa passion gonflait, son baiser devenant plus audacieux, sa langue commença à rencontrer la sienne rudement, franchement. Il déplaça ses mains vers le haut puis vers le bas de son dos, contre la courbe de ses fesses, ses côtes, finissant par saisir délicatement ses seins. Avec ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, elle bougea ses hanches, frottant son sexe contre son érection.

« Et maintenant, quoi ? » haleta-t-elle, éloignant ses lèvres des siennes.

« Je veux vous prendre » gronda-t-il.

Amenant sa main entre eux, elle agrippa son sexe et le plaça devant son entrée. Malgré l'eau, elle était humide et prête. Déplaçant ses hanches et ses jambes, elle se força vers le bas, le faisant venir en elle. Ils grondèrent tous deux ensemble, lui à la sensation de son étroitesse, du resserrement sur son membre, elle à la sensation d'être étirée et emplie.

« Oh, merde, Hermione » haleta-t-il, la serrant contre lui lorsqu'il fut totalement enfoncé dans sa chaleur humide. Elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa tailler et agita ses hanches, tentant de le prendre plus profondément encore. Ils restèrent debout, accrochés l'un à l'autre, appréciant la sensation d'être relié alors que les eaux caressaient doucement leur peau. Lucius grogna tout bas alors qu'elle commençait à bouger ses hanches, s'écartant doucement de son membre avant de le reprendre en elle.

« Oh, merde, c'est tellement bon » gémit-il, glissant sa main entre eux, son pouce traçant des cercles sur son clitoris enflé.

« Oh, Lucius » haleta-t-elle, bougeant ses hanches alors qu'il pressait contre le nœud de nerfs sensibles.

« Oui, c'est ça, sorcière » marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle bougeait contre lui, se prenant d'elle-même dans son sexe. Il regarda avec fascination le changement d'expression sur son visage alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'orgasme.

« Ohhhhhhh » cria-t-elle à voix haute, son corps se tendant et tremblant dans ses bras. Il gémit avec elle alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de son sexe engorgé, ses muscles se refermant et remuant. « Tellement bon » haleta-t-elle, se ramollissant entre ses bras. Il agrippa ses hanches fermement et bougea son membre toujours dur en elle. « Tu n'as pas joui ? » Ses yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent pour le fixer.

« Non. » Il secoua la tête. L'enveloppant de ses bras, il s'avança lentement dans l'eau vers les marches. Elle grogna à la soudaine sensation de perte quand il s'extirpa d'elle. « Allonge-toi » gronda-t-il, la déposant sur les escaliers.

« Mais c'est… Oh. » Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de choc lorsqu'elle ressentit la douce surface sous ses fesses. Elle était sur le point de pointer le fait que l'escalier de pierres allait être inconfortable et allait très probablement lui égratigner le dos si elle s'y allongeait. « Quelqu'un a fait ça avant » dit-elle, s'installant sur la surface douce et souple des escaliers.

« A nouveau, voici une information fausse » répondit Lucius, se mettant à genoux sur la marche la plus basse et écartant ses jambes. Agrippant son membre, il le poussa en avant, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans sa chaleur. « Il ne faut pas être un géant intellectuel pour réaliser qu'un mur de pierre ne serait pas approprié à ce type d'activité, et il ne m'a fallu que peu d'efforts pour métamorphoser le mur d'origine en quelque chose de doux.

-Et quand, exactement, avez-vous fait ceci ? » se renfrogna-t-elle.

« Quand j'ai su que vous veniez dîner » grogna-t-il, bougeant lentement ses hanches, faisant aller et venir son membre en elle.

« Donc, vous avez planifié ceci ?

-J'ai espéré ceci. Je voulais coucher avec toi depuis un certain temps déjà. »

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le point où son membre disparaissait dans les boucles brunes et humides, puis releva ses yeux sur son beau visage.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir en colère ou flattée.

-Je choisis 'flattée' » répondit-il, ramenant sa main sur son mollet droit pour relever doucement sa jambe. Il plaça un tendre baiser sur la plante de son pied, avant d'enrouler sa jambe autour de sa hanche. « C'est une sensation bien plus agréable, et tu en jouiras.

-Oh, Lucius » gémit-elle alors qu'il allait et venait en elle, frottant et enflammant toutes ces choses cachées en elle. Ouvrant les yeux, elle releva les yeux sur son visage habituellement stoïque et regarda, affamée, l'expression de plaisir et d'extase qui colorait son visage. Hermione sourit quand il ouvrit la bouche, un son guttural s'échappant de lui alors qu'il l'agrippait fermement, ses hanches allant et venant sauvagement. Sa propre sphère de chaleur et de tension enfla en elle, l'amenant juste au bord de l'explosion.

« Oh, oh, oh » grogna-t-il doucement à chaque enfoncée, son rythme s'entrecoupant. « Uhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnn. » Il se figea soudainement, les veines de son cou tremblant alors qu'il serrait les dents, sa tête rejetée en arrière alors qu'il jouissait. Hermione le sentit venir en elle, pompant et déversant en elle son fluide chaud, ce qui, combiné avec les dernières enfoncées tremblantes de ses hanches, la poussèrent dans le gouffre, chouinant et serrant ses bras.

« C'était donc pour ça qu'il a métamorphosé les escaliers de la piscine » marmonna Ginny, regardant le couple dans la piscine. « Je me posais la question. Tu le savais déjà ? » Elle se retourna pour regarder son mari allongé au travers du lit.

« Je me l'imaginais assez bien » répondit Draco. « Il l'a déjà prise sur les marches ? Ca a été rapide. » Il semblait vraiment impressionné. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, maintenant?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? » rit Ginny. « Merlin, ton père a un joli cul. »

Draco la rejoignit à la fenêtre.

« Oh merde, c'est chaud » grogna-t-il. « Je pense que je vais lui demander de laisser les marches tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'on ait pu en profiter.

-Draco ! » Ginny le frappa légèrement sur le bras.

« Bah quoi ? La médicomage a dit que nous pouvons faire l'amour jusqu'au neuvième mois tant qu'il n'y a pas de pression sur ton ventre. Et regarde… » Il désigna Hermione par la fenêtre. « Il n'appuie pas du tout sur son ventre.

-Bref, tu penses que c'est un coup d'un soir ou que ça va durer ? » demanda Ginny, pensive.

« J'en sais rien. Nous, on a fait ce qu'on pouvait. Je suis content qu'ils aient enfin réalisé qu'ils bavaient l'un sur l'autre » soupira Draco en serrant tendrement Ginny contre lui. « J'espère que ça va durer. Il est tellement solitaire en ce moment, et je pense qu'Hermione serait bien pour lui.

-Ils seraient bien l'un pour l'autre » répondit Ginny d'une voix ferme.

« Viens, Ginny » reprit Draco en l'attirant loin de la fenêtre. « C'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

-Très bien. » Ginny jeta un dernier coup d'œil au couple dans l'eau. « Oh, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'ils soient heureux ensemble » murmura-t-elle tout bas avant de rejoindre son mari au lit.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Epilogue

.

Hermione allait et venait nerveusement dans le salon. Les kitten heels. de ses escarpins de cuir noir claquaient sur le sol de bois dur. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on frappa doucement à la porte. Passant une main sur sa petite robe noire, elle alla ouvrir la porte et sourit joyeusement. Il était éblouissant dans son costume-cravate moldu noir, et tenait un bouquet de roses à la main.

« N'es-tu pas superbe ? Entre, je t'en prie.

-Merci. » Lucius acquiesça d'un signe de tête et entra dans son petit appartement. « Pour vous. » Il lui offrit le bouquet.

« Merci » répondit-elle, prenant un instant pour inhaler leur odeur enivrante. « Elles sont magnifiques. Laisse-moi le temps de les mettre dans l'eau.

-Elles ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville » contra-t-il, la suivant dans sa cuisine et la regardant remplir soigneusement un vase d'eau. Une fois les roses proprement déposées sur la table de la cuisine, il l'enveloppa de ses bras et l'embrassa légèrement.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire? » demanda-t-elle, penchant la tête pour l'examiner. « Être vu en public avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Qu'est-ce que tes amis vont en dire ? »

Il gloussa, un son partant du fond de sa gorge, et plaça un autre baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

« Ils diront 'Ce Lucius Malfoy est un putain de chanceux. Non seulement il est beau et riche, mais en plus il sort avec la sorcière la plus brillante et belle de notre monde'. Que diront tes amis quand ils te verront au bras de cet atroce et vieux Sorcier Noir? »

Elle plissa les yeux.

« Je pense qu'ils diront 'Regarde, c'est Hermione Granger, elle est tellement futée qu'elle s'est apprivoisé son propre Mangemort'.

-Oh, c'est ce que je suis ? » rit-il. « Apprivoisé ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Hmmmm. » Il sourit. « Si tu m'as apprivoisé, je pense que nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Pour moi, tu seras unique dans le monde entier. Pour toi, je serais unique dans le monde entier. Si tu m'apprivoises, ce sera comme si le soleil venait illuminer ma vie. » * Se penchant vers elle, il l'embrassa passionnément. « Tu es très futée, en effet. Je suis honoré que tu m'aies apprivoisé.

-Mais pas trop apprivoisé » soupira-t-elle, glissant sa main autour de lui pour attraper son cul.

« Jamais » rit-il, la serrant contre lui. « Sommes-nous prêts à affronter le Monde Magique en tant que couple ?

-Oui. Mais garde ta baguette prête. Juste au cas où. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

* : Le Petit Prince d'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. (NdT : retraduit depuis l'anglais vers le français, je n'ai pas repris le texte original.)

.

Note de Bari Sax Player : Merci de reviewer, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : J'ai vraiment adoré ce petit OS lemoné ! C'était très agréable , et puis ça change du pairing habituel ^^ Non pas que je m'en lasse, loin de là !

.

Note de Sevy4eveR : Bon... un peu déçue qu'il n'y ait pas une once de présence d'un certain sorcier sombre et sexy dont les initiales sont SS et qui utilise également sa baguette comme un Dieu... naaa, j'déconne ^^

C'était un super OS... c'était bien ficelé et surtout très chouette à lire. Bien pensé le coup des références (je trouve que celle de I Robot est vraiment bien trouvée, et colle tout à fait à l'impression que donne Lulu quand on ne le connaît pas ^^).

Et bien, sacré boulot, comme toujours !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

A présent, elle jetait un regard furieux à son amie rousse qui lui sourit, l'air navrée._ (Elle en a l'air tiens !)_

.

'Je ne suis pas attirée par lui' se dit-elle fermement._ (Mais bien sûr, on te croit chérie)_**(C'est ça, ouais XD)**

.

'Pourquoi faut-il que cet homme infernal sente aussi bon ?'** (En même temps, s'il sentait le boudin, ce serait nettement moins sexy ^^) **Ae : XD Si tu savais l'excitation carnassière qui m'envahit à l'odeur de foie de bœuf cru ou de mouton cru.

.

'Merlin, elle est sexy' pensa-t-il, une sensation délicieuse s'installant dans le creux de son ventre._ (Bon, je pense savoir comment va se terminer cet OS ^^)_

.

Je suis totalement épuisée. (Le piège se referme ^^)

.

Lucius te tiendra compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?**(Ça pue le coup monté tout ça XD)**

.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de choc en entendant la voix de fausset haut perchée s'échapper de l'ancien Mangemort stoïque._ (Et fouteur de gueule avec ça ^^)_

« Je n'ai pas du tout cette voix ! » s'exclama-t-elle,**(On parie ? XD)**

.

« Et je mange, et la raison pour laquelle je me suis éclipsé à l'intérieur tout à l'heure c'est que je devais vider ma vessie, comme un fichu cheval de course.** (Pas étonnant s'il en possède également 'l'attirail' XD). **Ae : C'est la seule allusion de taille de l'OS. Vantardise ? _(Heuuu la comparaison avec le cheval était elle vraiment nécessaire ? Parce que là mon esprit mal tourné me joue des tours…) _Ae : J'ai gardé la comparaison de la VO XD

.

Je pense qu'elles sont attachées de manière permanentes à votre corps, comme un robot. Levez-vous, je vais vérifier le panneau d'accès dans votre dos._ (Ca devient vraiment tendancieux hein^^) _Ae : C'est le but. Je cherchais un cadeau sexy pour Amélie avec un Lulu nu le plus longtemps possible donc voilà XD En même temps je ne trouve pas ça 'encore' tendancieux ^^

.

Lucius eut un rire de fond de gorge, un sourire sexy se traçant sur ses lèvres.

« Les deux, en fait. Nu.**(Roooooh miam miam ^^)**

-Et dans des draps de soie, sans aucun doute » compléta tout bas Hermione, tentant désespérément de bannir l'image d'un Lucius Malfoy nu de son esprit._ (Non non, moi je veux continuer à imaginer ^^)_

.

« … Je suis également connu pour avoir une très humaine petite branlette lorsque je suis sous la douche. »**(*0*) **Ae : Calme-toi ^^ Si tu baves trop sur ton ordi je perds une bêta ^^ déjà que ton ordi déconne grave -_-

.

Oh, Merlin, Hermione força ses yeux à s'éloigner quand il abaissa la fermeture éclair._ (Grrr)_

« Comment pourrais-je prouver que je suis un homme, et pas un robot, sans cela? »_ (Ben oui, comment ? ^^)_

.

Son membre en trembla douloureusement, malgré la fraîcheur de l'eau._ (Ah ces hommes ^^)_

.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec votre main, là?_ (Franchement, tu es aussi naïve que ça ?)_

.

Se redressant, elle tenta d'avoir une meilleure vue, mais les vaguelettes à la surface cachaient le paysage. 'Chiotte.'** (Comme tu dis ^^)**

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez gaucher. »_ (Et c'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire dans un moment pareil ? Je rêve !)_

Il explosa de rire, la tête rejetée en arrière. « Rejoignez-moi, Hermione, et je vous montrerai l'étendue de mon talent ambidextre._ (Si c'était moi dans cette scène, j'y serai déjà dans l'eau à cet instant précis !)_

.

« Votre cœur bas » murmura-t-elle.** (Heureusement ! XD).**

.

« Donc, vous avez planifié ceci ?_ (Y'a que toi qui n'avait pas tilté ^^)_**(Apparemment ^^)**

.

Elle se retourna pour regarder son mari allongé au travers du lit._ (Bizarrement je m'attendais à ce qu'ils les espionnent ^^ C'était tellement logique :p)_

.

« Oh merde, c'est chaud » grogna-t-il. « Je pense que je vais lui demander de laisser les marches tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'on ait pu en profiter._ (Tu m'étonnes ^^)_

.

Hermione allait et venait nerveusement dans le salon. Les kitten heels **(en fait c'est le nom de la chaussure, est-ce que escarpin est bien utile ? ^^)**Ae : Ouais parce que d'après mes sources ont peut avoir des kitten heels sur des bottines. Na.

.

Il était éblouissant dans son costume-cravate moldu noir, et tenait un bouquet de roses à la main.**(Wow... quelle veinarde ^^)**

.

-Oui. Mais garde ta baguette prête. Juste au cas où. »_ (De quelle baguette elle parle, exactement ? ^^)_


End file.
